1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automated test equipment (ATE) for semiconductor testing. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system for managing pattern object files in a modular test system.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional ATE systems, the contents of pattern object files are closely tied to vendor-specific proprietary hardware. No standard has existed for integrating pattern object files in a test system to work with various vendors' proprietary hardware. In addition, module vendors do not want to publicly share their proprietary formats, which make it difficult to develop a general pattern object format. Moreover, enforcing a common format may create additional overhead that could lead to compromises in the efficiency of pattern use. As a result, there is no common object file format for pattern data to be used among various module vendors. Module vendors have to provide their own pattern compilers to compile pattern source files into pattern object files. This has led to a cumbersome cycle of translating pattern files each time a vendor chooses to use a different vendor's test equipment. It is desired to overcome these disadvantages.
Therefore, there is a need for an open architecture modular test system. In particular, there is a need for a mechanism for managing pattern object files in a modular test system.